digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beelzemon (Fusion)
Baalmon is a Demon Man Digimon called the . He is a Reaper, and one of the nobility. Appearance He is a mysterious figure in a white cloak covered in paper seals. His appearance combines elements from Sorcermon and Beelzemon. Description As an enlightened Digimon that excels in all knowledge, it is called the . It is said that in exchange for the reader's soul, it will grant one page of information from the "Red Book of Appin", which records all of its knowledge. Although it will answer any kind of question, it always inflicts an ordeal for the answer. If that ordeal is not surmounted, then it will not give the requested answer, and will snatch away your soul. Its mantle is covered in amulets from all times and places, and it is said that on those amulets are written solutions for every problem.[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/character/v/ch05.html Toei Digimon Xros Wars Characters: Baalmon] Attacks * Kamiuchi: Releases a mighty, lightning-fast smite from the Spiritual Whip it holds in its hands, which is especially effective against Holy-species Digimon. * Guiltish: Transforms its amulets into various things and attacks. * Leak Information Description Prior to joining the Bagura Army, Baalmon was a disciple of Angemon as part of a sect that worshiped a goddess. However, Ebemon put Angemon and the other disciples under mind cobtrol, forcing Baalmon to slay his mentor, and driving him into the arms of the Bagura Army as a mercenary. When Baalmon shows up at a meeting of the Three Head Officers, they chastise him, with Blastmon going so far as to directly attack him. Later, as Tactimon prepares to head out to the Magma Zone to execute the captured Dorulumon, Baalmon appears and warns Tactimon to watch his back, as Baalmon has no loyalty to him. After Lilithmon leaves to assist IceDevimon in conquering the Lake Zone, Baalmon appears in the Bagura Army headquarters to inquire after her whereabouts. Tactimon refuses to answer, but Blastmon unthinkingly gives away her location. Baalmon travels to the Lake Zone and flatters Lilithmon into letting him help fight against Xros Heart , but he also takes the time to covertly investigate Lilithmon's powers of illusion. Later, Xros Heart obtains the Sand Zone's Code Crown and exits the ruins to find Blue Flare and Twilight fighting against Blastmon. As they prepare to assist, Baalmon appears and opens fire, separating Taiki from his X Loader. Strangely, when he sees a statue of a Digimon goddess he lets Taiki retrieve the device, allowing him to DigiXros his team into Shoutmon X4, but the battle between Blastmon and the other armies soon creates a fissue that drops Baalmon and Taiki into subterranean ruins. Baalmon leads Taiki through the ruins, explaining his past, but when they exit the ruins they find the Xros Heart Digimon under the control of Lilithmon, via Ebemon. Realizing that Ebemon was responsible for his sect's destruction, Baalmon frees Xros Heart from Ebemon's control and attacks Lilithmon, but is fatally speared with her Nazar Nail. Notes and References Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Digimon Xros Wars Category:Undubbed